From Malfeas with hate
by terriwrit1301
Summary: Through untold times Issei lost everything and trapped in a never ending vicious cycle, he thought he would die again and again but this time it is different as he got a chance to finally make it right.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these and gain no profit by writing them.

 **Chap 1**

He swore to kill them, all of them. He blinked again, the cold memory of pain didn't disappear yet. He launched himself at the disgusting thing but with a single backhand he was killed, he couldn't do anything, couldn't deal a single hit at all. That was another death, he knew he would revive again in this never ending nightmare, continued to watch his love ravished and brainwashed by them. Each time he watched their faces carved into his brain, he swore he would rip their bodies, tear their flesh RIP AND TEAR RIP AND TEAR RIP AND TEAR RIPRIPRIPRIPRIP

There he go, died again in a hopeless battle. He didn't remember when it first happened anymore, he just knew one day the disgusting thing came and took his role, like he was a minor character deserved to be put away, forgotten in a garbage can for the sake of some sicked delusional losers. He found out who replaced him, he never got their names, fury took over his mind to take in something as trivial as that.

Everytime he died he lost a bit of himself, not even Ddraig-his last friend, and his 8 Pawns-the proof of his second life, were spared. All of them were lost in the cycle of infinite insanity, the once Red Dragon Emperor now is but a mortal, weak and crazy, he lost the mean to become stronger, he lost the mean to achieve victory, for a mortal cannot surpass such things, if Issei as the Boosted Gear user couldn't defeat his nemesis then what could the human Issei do? Worse in some cycle those were the ones stole Boosted Gear from him, saying nonsense things like his life would be better without it.

But he will not give up, he has discarded his hobbies, his lust for oppai becomes lust for blood, he has choked down his wish to lay down and let it be, ALL FOR REVENGE. Never in his heart such emotion grows, never in his mind such desire shadows everything else.

Issei waited, he knew he would appear somewhere nearby and he would try until he can no longer revive. This time however was different. He wasn't in the city where he was shoved away like a leper, he wasn't in his room where his bed was stained in dirt, he wasn't in the hall where his love taken. More than that where was this huge bug, yet beautiful in an alien way standing in front of him.

"I see you have awaken my lord, would you mind some water?"

A talking big bug wouldn't surprise the crazed Issei. Its crystal legs were kneeing down, the light danced on its body like little piece of diamond, its voice was the pure crystal bell, made to ease his weary soul.

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point good sir, you see my lord, my masters, almighty even when they are imprisoned by the treacherous gods, have watched you from the Beyond through the permission of Eldest Oramus. They know your pain, they see you lose everything because something envy your possession. They too, were betrayed and cast down, the traitorous gods desired the divine game of them. More than anyone in this universe they understand the hatred coursing through your blood veins my lord. And they send me here, to catch your body when you're pulled away from the never ending struggle against the abhorrence. They want to give you a chance, the necessary power to make those filthy abominations pay. They want you to become their champion."

"The catch? I was once a devil and understand nothing comes without a price tag."

"Simple, they want you to use their power to prove that the gods were wrong to betray them. They want you to practise justice upon those wrong you and finally through your marks people will realize they are the rightful owners of the universe, the gods will weep and regret for what they have done, the mortals will beg to be their servants again-"

"Cut the rest I get it, so I take the deal, your masters give me powers, I become their agent and we're good?"

"Yes my lord, show them the power of Yozi and prove them wrong."

"I accept."

The bug leaped at him, its body melted into liquid and quickly covered Issei, leaving behind huge lump of light blue crystal, sickly green flame flew inside like blood veins.

And Issei dreamed a dream, he was walking on a vast desert, filled with silver sand. To say vast would be an insult, for he had walked years and years and never saw the end. Suddenly the sand devoured him in one sweep, the beautiful voice, yet full of jaded judgement fell upon him.

 **WHICH ONE MATTERS?**

Might. He told Her.

 **WHICH ONE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT?**

Power. He told Her.

 **WHO PLACE LAW ON EVERYTHING ELSE?**

The Strong Ones. He told the Princess.

 **THE TRUTH OF ALL IS THE STRONG OWNS THE WEAK. REMEMBER THAT.**

That is the lesson I have learned from countless death. He replied.

The silver desert disappeared, leaving him on the edge of a city made of brass and basalt. It breathed, the street he was walking on had a heart beat. He could hear it. He could feel it. And he knew it.

Pain. Pain beyonds imagination. Pain of a fallen King.

Rage. Rage surpasses comprehension. Rage of a fallen Architect.

But above all. Thirst for Vengeance. The thirst that will drown every stars and planets when it floods into the universe.

 **AVENGE ME MORTAL. I SHALL BLESS YOU WITH UNBREAKABLE SKIN. I SHALL GRANT YOU PERFECT FLAME.**

The entire city engulfed him in a nuclear storm.

 **GIVE THEM YOUR WHAT THEY DESERVE**

Burn them.

 **NEVER STOP UNTIL THEIR SKELETONS TURN INTO DUST**

Break them.

 **GO FORTH AND NEVER FORGET WHO WE ARE**

Great Malfeas. Holy Cecelyne.

Issei opened his eyes as the chrysalis formed five days ago shattered into millions bits. A man in black robe greeted him, his eyes were full of awe and grateful when he bowed down, Issei could see his hands were shaking a little bit as the man tried to stop them.

"Welcome to our humble temple your holiness, please forgive us for not building a shrine fitted to your greatness."

The man was in his forty, his wrinkles showed off the weary of time, but he dared not to show disrespect to the much younger Issei.

[We're sent to another world my Green Sun Prince. Wise Oramus knows where's your heart wants to head to.] The bug talked to like Ddraig did.

The man then covered Issei in a special sewn robe, with a gesture he asked him to go outside the small room.

The room he was led to was bigger, enough to hold more than dozens of people. His feet touched the white sand, a comfortable emotion rose in his stomach. Yes this is the symbol of holy, nothing is better than the homey barren waste of Cecelyne. The cultists all bowed down, their heads kissed the sand just as Issei walked to the center of the room.

"All hail the Avatar of Holy Cecelyne!"

"Blessed is he! Blessed is he! Blessed is he!"

They chanted accordingly after the cultist leader, already Issei could see their devotion and desperation in their voice. He knew there are reasons for people to join the worship of Cecelyne, a normal person who satisfied with his life wouldn't go look for the Endless Desert. But everything comes with a price. Issei muses ironically, he raised his hand to halt them.

[Gift them my lord, ensnare their hope and dream to own them forever.]

"My faithful worshippers of Holy Cecelyne, through the power beyond imagination I have come to this world."

He then looked at the cultist leader.

"Your name faithful one?"

"Gilberto, my name is Gilberto Preston your holiness."

"To maintain this temple and gather everyone here you have worked hard, you deserve a reward."

"M-My lord…!?"

"Tell me your wish."

Gilberto kneed down slowly, he couldn't control his shaking anymore as he began to tell his life. Long ago he was the eldest son of a wizard family, yet he didn't have the blood to cast magic and thus, he was thrown away, leaving behind by his own blood. Angry yet he could do nothing until he prayed, prayed to any beings who would gain his wish to show how big of a mistake his family had made. And he heard a voice, silky sweet voice told him to build a temple to be ready for greatness, to gather those who weren't satisfied with their lives, just like him.

"I just have one and only one wish your holiness: free me from the fate of a squib I will forever be in your debt!"

The room with dim light was blinded by silver radiant wave from Issei, the cultists quickly mumbled prayers. With the hourglass symbol flared on his forehead Issei put his palm on the cultist leader and he said:

"May this mortal receives the blessing of the Endless Desert."

Silver sand swirled around Gilberto for a moment until it merged with him, the cultist leader's face was full of joy, he stood up, focusing on the sand beneath him. In the closed room without wind the sand was blown away, and Gilberto laughed like a small boy, but immediately he used his hands to put the sand back to where it was. Every other cultists were astonished with his newfound power and pray in low voice.

"My lord please forgive me, it was foolish to show such blasphemous to the symbol of Holy Cecelyne." Gilberto kneed down, eyes full of devotion.

"It is not a problem, but I expect more restrained manner next time."

"Thank you your holiness. Have you seen that people? The Avatar of Holy Cecelyne has blessed me with magic! I am a wizard now, my faith has been rewarded by the benevolent of the Endless Desert! Those who wrong me shall pay in the name of Holy Cecelyne!"

"We are all grateful for the benevolent of Holy Cecelyne!"

"My lord, if you please can give us your name so we can include your magnificence in our prayers."

"You may call me… Lord Gremory."

"Blessed is he! Blessed is he! Blessed is he!"

"All hail Lord Gremory the Avatar of Holy Cecelyne!"

"Gilberto, I'd like to be quiet for a moment, lead me to my room."

"Of course Lord Gremory, please follow me."

While the cultists back at the chamber were still praying Issei talked to the cultist leader on his way.

"Prepare some books on the history of this world, I want to learn the basic and anything important."

"It shall be done my lord."

"In the meantime pick out 1 person who prays and works hardest to support this temple, the faithful one will be rewarded."

"I shall do as you say my lord, this will be a great news to show the cultists the miracles of Holy Cecelyne."

Issei's room perhaps is the best part of the temple, everything was exquisite, from the gold trimmed bed to mahogany desk. There were several of expensive looking wine bottles on the shelf, he could see beautiful crafted tea cups and pots set below it.

"If you need anything please ring this bell, I shall be there to serve you as fast as I can."

"Good, you're dismissed."

Gilberto bowed to him and then quickly left the room. Issei looked at his hands which dazzled before the light of candles, giving off the impression that they're made of crystal, he was sure that his face and body had changed too, the process of becoming a champion of the Yozi means letting the weak flesh and such of humanity wither away, forming new supernatural traits in return. Nonetheless it wasn't a concern to Issei.

Now Issei had to figure out why the Yozi sent him here, the agata, named Galveon told him the Dragon Beyond the World decided this would be one of his stops to complete his revenge. This was something he didn't understand. Maybe he needed to practice and train his power in a relatively safe zone? Regardless Issei planned to expand on this cult, by the power of Cecelyne he would fulfill their wishes and in return they would become his loyal subjects, if they dared to betray him? The punishment of breaking the deal is unimaginable.

Such power is within Issei's palm, it wasn't overwhelming like Boosted Gear, certainly he couldn't solve his problems by hitting them hard like before but he would find a way, he just needed to use his brain on the matter of how to abuse this power.

Lie down on the bed Issei decided to take a rest, after all struggling in that never ending cycle took a look from him and admittedly he hadn't had a proper bed for so long. The mattress was as good as the one back in his room after Rias remodified it, this would do.

He was killed, hence why he was in a new cycle. This time however, was different.

[What's wrong partner?]

Ddraig was with him, by concentrating a bit he could feel the 8 pawns within his body. Tear began to come out from the corner of his eyes as he saw Rias and the girls greeted him. He couldn't contain the burst of happiness and wish to hug them, to see their lively smiles and to be with them. They questioned his sudden weird behavior but he found no words to reply, he simply was happy, this is it he thought. My life was back, I could live normally again.

Until he heard the footstep of someone did not belong in his house, his last place of sanctuary slowly crumbled to sand as he saw the face of his hated nemesis again.

Issei broke out that dream right after that.

[Sir?]

Galveon was there and not Ddraig… So that was a dream, he hadn't won yet.

I'm fine.

[If you need something to distract yourself, it would be wise to… see what kind of powers have the mighty Yozi bestowed upon you Sir.]

But his room was too small to engage in any heavy testing activities, Issei thought he should order the construction of a dungeon for his combat training and working out, for now he knew the cult didn't have enough resources to install such things so he needed to find an alternative ways. From the blueprint provided by Gilberto the temple is located underground, below a charmed anonymous grocery store so nobody would notice that more than dozens of people came here a day.

To upgrade this temple into a truly worthy place to worship Cecelyne and him it needed to be bigger, like a shining beacon amidst the sea of sand. Looks like there are more works to do for Issei.

Soon Gilberto knocked on the door to bring the necessary books for Issei, he then digged in to check out if there were any differences between this world and his world.

For the next three days Issei studied the history of this world, never once felt tired. As he expected it too has supernatural elements, but is different from the world he knows. There are supernatural creatures but they live in small communities compares to the majority of witches and wizards. The wizardry community is made up by human with magical heritage, sometimes there are special cases where a wizard born from normal people-called Muggle, and sometimes people can see supernatural things but can't cast magic, they're the Squib. Issei recalled Gilberto was one before he blessed him with the power to use magic. The ability to cast magic is actually a mutation according to the understanding of Cecelyne and through channeling her power Issei opened the door to become a wizard for Gilberto.

If he could let the world know his ability to uplift the Squib his cult would grow to a new height, but he had to be careful, such power would attract troubles, likely the Ministry of Magic would poke their noses in with Auror, the Nobles too would try to investigate. A power base to protect himself and his cultists would be the top priority, his cultists should learn to protect themselves and the temple, perhaps he could handpick some to become combat-cultists who will strike at his command and defend other faithful ones. And the Unforgiven Curses, must find a way to negate them.

As for the Dark Lord Voldemort… He would deal with his remnants later, they weren't the foremost threat at the moment.

There were many things to consider but as of current he had drawn out a plan to maintain his cult, to gather more people he would reinforce the idea that he as the Avatar of Holy Cecelyne could grant them any wish, as long as they obey his rules. To bait them with wish granting power is not too difficult, but to ensure those who hadn't received the blessing to continue to stay in the cult was not an easy task. He needed a new motto if he wanted his cult to thrive on even without him to grant their most desired dream.

Now it is the time to officially take over the cult. Issei donned the ceremonial robe, sewn with high quality silk. He walked to the chamber where all of the cultists had gathered and kneeling down, praying in silent.

"Rejoice! For today I officially become the master of this cult as the Chosen of the Endless Desert! Long ago when life was cruel to old Gilberto here he had received the guidance of Holy Cecelyne. She ordered him to construct this temple to worship her and to test the faith of those who give their whole to her. And now I-the living symbol of Holy Cecelyne, have come to this place as foretold. I shall reward the most faithful of all to show the benevolent of Holy Cecelyne, as you know your cultist leader has been blessed and he's no longer a Squib."

Issei gestured Gilberto to call the picked cultist, an old man who was in his fifty.

The old man looked tired, he wore a hope that was so tiny it's almost wiped away by a breeze. He kneed before Issei and with the utmost tone he pleaded.

"I have done many foolish things in my youth your holiness, I heard from old Gilberto that he received the words of a being so great that none could defy her, and so I joined him in the earliest days, for it is my wish to see that miracle blessed upon my old bones. For you see my Llord, I have nothing to hide before the Holy Cecelyne, I am a Death Eater, or was after the fall of You-know-who. I want to start my life anew but as long as the mark engraved into my arm is still with me I can't do nothing but fear for my future, and poor my family against those annoying paranoid bastards among the victors."

He looked into Issei's eyes with desperation.

"Please erase it for me your holiness, and forgive me for I am too coward to cut my own arm."

And then Issei held out his hand.

"May this mortal forever escape the service of the Dark Lord."

The mark became visible, and then slowly faded away, the old man rubbed his arm over and over again to check if it was really gone. He cried the tear of grateful as he bowed down to Issei again, promised that he would be in his debt forever.

"Blessed is he! Blessed is he! Blessed is he!"

With a simply gesture Issei ordered the cultists to stop, already he could see that they believed they could gain their wish.

"As you can see I have rewarded those with faith, as long as you pray for me and Cecelyne you too shall reap your reward, know that Holy Cecelyne listen to yours. Before you pray I want you to spread out rumor of the miracles, whisper it to those who's hunger for something they can't never have but lay low, for if the government finds out we will be trouble and I cannot grant your wish anymore. Now pray faithful ones."

The next few days Issei continued to learn about this world, the more he understood it the more complete his plan to recruit more members to his cult. He knew currently his cult only had a few average wizards, the rest is either Squib or Muggle and he wanted to change that. To become influence it requires people with powers to join his cult. Somehow he has a feeling that a few Ex-Death Eater would join his cult for the sake of erasing their Dark Mark, he wouldn't trust them too much, he still had not mastered the power of Cecelyne to forcefully ensure their gifts would disappear if they dare to betray him.

And the the real goal isn't to establish a cult but to revenge, but Issei had no idea where to start, instinctively he knows that somehow his nemesis is living here, he has to find out where and extract every hatred deep inside his heart upon it.

"Come in." Issei replied to the knock on his door.

"My lord, there's someone you would want to meet, in my humble opinion."

"Who?"

"A son of a fallen noble your holiness."

Issei followed Gilberto to the guest where a young boy-around 12-13 years old, was waiting nervously, but he could see the lingering rage within his heart.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy are you the one who can perform miracles as long as I join your rank?."

"Take it easy and tell me your story."

"Fine, I am the son of one of the most powerful family in the Great Britain magical community. But a month ago my father was driven to crazy and committed suicide, all because of that treacherous harlot who sold us out!"

Draco became enraged as he told his story.

"The traitor whore who was my mother goes her way to the scummy Harry Potter! She fucked him like a slut in front of my father and then our fortune, our manors and every vaults were taken away by Harry Potter through some cheating laws. My father was devastated by it and became crazy."

Draco was almost crying as he finished.

"I want revenge, I don't know what Potter did but it is all his fault. I will anything as long as you can punish that git and the harlot."

A plea for vengeance huh. But Potter was the one who vanished Voldemort, it would take quite a lot to solve this problem.

"I see."

"My lord, young Malfoy here is the inheritor of a very old Pureblood family, I'm sure if he becomes one of us our cult will flourish."

"Alright, then Draco Malfoy, I want you to study under Gilberto here. When you totally give your whole to Holy Cecelyne your wish will be granted."

"So how long would it take? I don't want to see that so call 'mutant of dirt' walking around without any punishment."

"'Mutant' you said?"

"In the second year at Hogwarts he calls himself 'Master of Death' several times, obviously only a crazy blood-traitor would do that."

Master of Death… Where did I hear this before?

After Gilberto had taken care of Malfoy Issei asked him to tell him the 'Master of Death' term. Turned out it was a folk tale about three brothers who received gifts from Death himself-the Deathly Hallows known as the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility, and through it Issei started to recall more and more details from his head. Something's fishy about this title.

"Give me the latest picture of Harry Potter."

The moving photograph immediately burned to ash the moment Issei saw the face on it, Gilberto jumped at the sickly green flame burst out on Issei's hand but he paid it no attention.

 _ **Found you.**_

* * *

I'm fairy new to Exalted so I will use a lot of my houserules, the story won't work as a RPG tabletop game. As you can see Issei was trapped in a cycle of reality where he continuously gets NTR'd. With the power of the tainted Exaltation he will have his revenge, but at what cost?

Should I make Issei hatefuck the spouses of the NTR villains?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these and gain no profit by writing them.

 **Chap 2**

The cycle began a new, Issei found himself in the school listening to the boring class. He left the room, never bothered to tell the teacher where he went. He walked straight to the Occult Research Club, somewhere deep inside his heart fear surged, dragged his feet down and whispered the darkest image his eyes would bear. He denied the fear.

Without hesitation he opened the door and he saw that piece of disgusting thing again, making out with his love like an asshole paying for a harlot. He heard something about rude, something about wards but he couldn't care, he went straight for the head, his life was thrown away for the sake of killing. Dead again, fast and painless but when he looked down at the floor he couldn't help but grin.

For it was full of glittering silver sand.

Issei opened his eyes to see himself in the same room the cult built for him. He laughed like a mad man when he found out whenever he slept his dream would take him back to the never ending cycle. Even if he could do nothing in those dreams little by little he learned more about his nemesis and he knew it would be useful when the wrath of Malfeas fell upon it.

Malfoy wasn't doing well in learning how to devote his whole to worship Cecelyne. The brat wanted revenge, not to become a cultist. If his father was still alive Issei could probably cure him then everything would be easier to deal with. As of now he had to do something to make Draco Malfoy shut his whining mouth. He rang the bell to call Gilberto in.

"You call me my lord."

"How is our young noble after a week?"

"If I must say, Draco Malfoy should be punished by daring to be lazy in the matter of learning how to pray to Holy Cecelyne properly. Such blasphemy when he refused to kneel down and pray in the chamber's full of white sand! Unbelievable, I'm so regret to think that we can have a Pureblood noble to join our cult. If you want my lord, one word from you and I shall remove this pathetic scum out of our holy temple."

[If I am not mistaken my Green Sun Prince, then this brat hasn't fully adapted to the lifestyle of a commoner.]

Then I shall grant his wish.

"There is no need to rush such thing Gilberto, I can be sure that even myself, if I have not witnessed and harbored the power of the Endless Desert then no matter how convincing you are I would not take your words. Tell me how big is your faith in Holy Cecelyne when she has not blessed you to be a wizard?"

Gilberto was taken back for a second when he heard that.

"I… understand my lord. I'm sorry for being too harsh to our new member."

"On the other hand Draco Malfoy was a noble, his life was full of luxury treatment before that… thing took everything from his family. Through the power of Holy Cecelyne I shall bless him with wealth and when he realizes the magnanimity that is the Endless Desert he will devote himself to our cult."

"A great idea my lord, I shall go and call Malfoy."

Over the time when he became the head of the cult Issei had blessed his cultists on weekly basic, the most hardworking to prosper the temple members would be picked out by Gilberto to be blessed by Issei, so far beside the Death Eater Issei had blessed around 5 people. All of them are even more grateful to Issei and the cult, the offering is becoming bigger and better as more people join the rank through rumor and when they witness the miracles their trust can sway little in the matter of giving their whole. Among them Gilberto was the one received the power the most, Issei needed someone to be his right hand in time of need.

Minutes later Malfoy arrived at his room, looking tired and bored.

"Come and sit Draco."

Gilberto brought them some tea and cookies, after that Issei went straight to the point.

"I understand that you might feel uncomfortable during your stay here, while out cult is still growing at decent pace a castle can't be built after one night. But tell me Draco, what would you do if you become rich again?"

"As in all of my family's vaults will be given to me?"

"Think it that you sudden gain a lot of money."

"Then I will live in a big manor! I will spend Galleon on anything I want!"

"Is that what you truly wish?"

"Of course it is! What is better than living like a proper noble?"

[He takes the bait my lord.]

"Good, but remember to support the very people that accept you when you're at your lowest."

"No problem, when I'm rich again I will send you heavy bags of Galleons."

Issei couldn't help but chuckled at that statement, he gestured for Draco to leave his room.

With the increased numbers of cultists and offering weekly Issei finally gained enough to construct a dungeon for the purpose of training. The job was done by the goblins, they would stay silent as long as Galleons filled their pockets. For the first time in this world Issei got the chance to test out his capability.

Green flame burst out on his palm, it is nothing like the ones he knows, including Tannin's or Riser's. The flame burns, yet it's not hot, it doesn't give out heat like what one would expect from a flame. Something tells Issei that this flame is very similar to what he would find after a winter nuclear, cold and cruel. Regardless the fire can burn stuffs like any of its siblings.

The next thing Issei took notice was that he had not once needed to go to the toilet, and he never sweated no matter what he did. The sand felt homey to him as he walked on them.

The wish granting power is great, very great indeed. Issei can give them what they want for a cost, if they refuse to do what he asks they would pay a huge price, that gotta scares them to do their jobs properly. Not only Issei can make them stronger giving them the ability to use magic is also within his capability, commanding the world to pour fortunate upon them is available too, but not as fast as the other ones.

But the one thing that gives him the biggest shock is how fast he can learn. Issei picked up a handgun and shot, the first few times he barely hit the target, but the next day he hit all of them with ease. He tried it with a sword and began practise, he recalled his experience with Kiba and the feeling when Ascalon was in his hands, it didn't take long for him to be able to cut the dummy like a trained swordsman after a couple of days. All of these is a testament to how great the power the Yozi granted him.

Satisfied with the result of the test Issei returned to his room for more learning of his nemesis.

[My prince, there's this idea that concerns me lately.]

Tell me about it.

[You see sir, we were warned of the Chosens of the Death: those who defy the nature order and keep living even when they should perish. The Death Knight. I'm afraid that you will be facing one without… extended training, they are no match for the power of the Yozi of course but still I think you should focus more on increasing your combat potential, just in case my prince.]

You think that thing I'm planning to murder is such a being?

[Extra preparation is not overkill sir.]

Death Knight huh… Issei had no clue how to gauge their strength, but if they have the same baseline power of what the Yozi gives him then he needs more preparation.

[I have no doubt that there are good sifu and mentors here in this world but my prince, you would be better off with ones dedicating their lives into mastering the act of combat back in the Demon City. They will be honored in teaching you sir.]

That sounds nice but I won't leave until I see it's dead with my own eyes. There are ways to fight an opponent's superior to you.

For his order Gilberto had instructed the cultists to gather information about Harry Potter as much as they could. Some of the books about it are ridiculous, yet Issei considered taking them into caution, the rest of them doesn't say much of what it's capable of.

Hogwarts… He needed to figure out a way to infiltrate the school to gather first hand information, he expected heavy security on top of its own defense tactics. Not to mention he didn't have much details on what the 3 Deathly hallows could do besides what their names suggested. The Elder Wand must be a powerful wand, more than the common ones, but it's still a wand and if Issei can pluck it out of his nemesis' hands then its offense would go down. The Resurrection Stone is tricky, is it something similar to the Evil Piece? As long as Issei hasn't taken it his nemesis would be revived and the surprise factor will no longer be with him. The Invisible Cloak, even though he can't see everything around the possessor will tell him where it is, if they fight on a desert Issei's confident that he can see the footstep and trace of sand around it.

But so far those are only theories, they haven't been proved to be right and completed. The demon in his head was right on becoming stronger. It is preferable to prepare counter against the Unforgivable Curses, Issei has no doubt he would face them in combat.

Issei looked at the list of the current members of the cult, besides Draco so far there were commoners and some wizards. He thought after the first Death Eater was removed of his Dark Mark more people would come to ask for the same favor but it wasn't the case here. If he wants to go big a powerful backing is totally necessary, which he didn't have at the moment. Issei drummed his fingers on the desk, trying to think up a solution to gather even more cultists and bigshot. He remembered the days when he was a devil, running around to answer the contracts, in those days the works were fairly simple, nothing too hard or too demanding to do.

The power to grant wishes is fantastic, but he can't go around shouting that. He wants to do it subtly, something that people will thank him for and have no thought of ratting him to the Ministry.

Issei grinned as the answer came up in his head. He called Gilberto for preparation.

The next week Gilberto Preston-under the alias Josh Burton, came to St. Mungo for his charity work, he expressed that he might not be a rich man but still he wanted support the patients who couldn't afford their bills.

The first family the healers told him to meet was the Weasley, famous with their trademark ginger hair and many children. The father worked for the Ministry but with everything they got it was not possible for them to have their youngest son to be a permanent patient in Janus Thickey Ward.

"A million thanks to you Mr Burton." Mrs Weasley said. "I don't know what to do anymore when they told me they can't cure poor Ron."

Turned out Ronald Weasley-the sixth son of the family, was cursed by unknown spell in his second year at Hogwarts. He couldn't remember anything more than his name or how to eat, they had to put a magic diaper on him so he could release his body waste whenever he needed to. The Weasley believed the culprit was the monster of the Secret Chamber inside Hogwarts but as of current there was no proof to support that.

"Ron doesn't have many friends, he once told me Potter is too scary and he doesn't want to stay nearby the Boy-Who-Lived."

Mr and Mrs Weasley could only pray to heaven that one day the curse would be lift and their son would be normal again, but a prayer is just a prayer, and so Mr Burton aka Gilberto, talked to himself in a voice small enough so nobody but the Weasley could listen to it.

"If only he knows about this… He will definitely help the boy..."

Mr Weasley was the one to bite the bait. "Who is this person you are talking about?"

"What? Oh no don't mind me, I just… Forget it." Gilberto made it looks like he was hiding something important.

"Please Mr Burton if you know something that can help my son, please tell us about it!"

And then acting like he couldn't bear to see Ron suffered for one more day Gilberto whispered to them.

"Let me tell you a secret, before I was a Squib for years. I lived in desperation and shameful for I couldn't cast magic like what my family wanted me to do. But one day I met this mysterious hermit when I travelled through the desert, seeking for something I don't remember. And he touched my forehead like a father blessing his child, afterward a Squib I no longer was. I wanted to thank him for what he did but he simply said I must help those who's in need, now that my one and only wish was granted.

"That's the true reason why today I have come here, to use the little money I gain over my life to help the unfortunate. If I could be cured then surely he can remove the curse on this poor boy."

The Weasley stuck in a dilemma, on one hand this stranger spoke of something they never heard of, on the other hand he spoke of something they wanted to hear. With no other choice they decided to meet this 'hermit' Mr Burton said.

The room they were led to was full of white sand, and sitting in lotus position was a black robed figure.

"The one lives within the desert, these people need your help." Mr Burton said.

A nervebreaking feeling roused within the Weasley, what if the hermit couldn't cure their son? Would they have to watch Ron lived like a disability for the rest of their lives? But soon the hermit nodded his head, and for a little hope blossomed they brought Ron in. The hermit took a look at the youngest boy of the Weasley, and he touched his head, light covered the dark room. For a moment Ron seemed to wake up from a long dream, and when he turned his head around to meet his parents he couldn't help but crying out loud.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Ron! Ron! You are fine again!"

He hugged them like a son lost in a dark wood finally returned home, but not for long as he turned back to thank the hermit. The Weasley too bowed down their heads to express gratitude to the one who cured their son.

"I don't know how to thank you enough, if only we were richer we could at least do something for you..."

Gilberto smiled to the Weasley, oh if only they could understand the meaning of his smile.

"I think we should leave the hermit alone. Let us talk outside."

"Yes yes of course."

And when they could no longer see the small cave the hermit lived within the desert Gilberto spoke to the Weasley.

"Congratulation on your son's recovering."

"But is there anything we can do for you Mr Burton? You are so nice to help us like this, and the hermit, oh what can we do for him, maybe we can build him a house."

"I doubt the hermit would want something so… mundane like that. We better leave him alone and as I said before I believe he wants you to help others. Also if you can please don't tell anyone about the hermit, me telling your family is already a big risk. I have no idea if the hermit disturbed by normal folks like us in his monk-like life."

The Weasley could only agree to that. Little did they know what had they brought on themselves.

A week later the Weasley held a big party for Ron's discharge, at the same time Mr Arthur gained a fortunate for selling his enhanced Muggle stuffs to a noble who's interested in collecting random things for his personal weird gallery. The Weasley's life was slightly better than before as they could afford more for their daily life. During the party when Arthur saw Remus Lupin he couldn't help but remember his meeting with the hermit.

"I know someone who might be able to help you Remus." Arthur said.

And then they went deep into the desert guided by Gilberto. Along with Remus was Ron since the Weasley wanted their son to become a wizard again, only after Ron was cured they found out the curse somehow turned him into a Squib, the Weasley sincerely hoped the hermit would be generous and helped their son again. And so Remus could sleep easily when the full moon came while Ron had a second chance at Hogwarts. Soon the news of Remus was no longer a werewolf caused an uproar within the community. People went to the heart of Africa looking for the Desert Healer to be normal again but to no avail as they couldn't find anyone like that. Gilberto had to explain to them that the hermit wanted to be alone so they could only return home in disappointment, still some stayed back to try their luck. They prayed to the hermit when they wandered around hoping miracles would fall upon them.

The Weasley and the staffs of Hogwarts threw a party to congratulate Remus and Ron. Madam Pomfrey wished she could meet the Desert Healer once to learn his art of healing. Mr Burton was their most honored guest. When the party came to an end he spoke to them.

"Before his disappearance the hermit had called me in secret, he has but one desire he wishes to be fulfilled, yet he doesn't have the ability to do so."

"Tell us what it is and we will do our best to help him." McGonagall replied. "It is the only thing we can do to thank him for curing Remus here out of his terrible fate, and Ron too."

"The truth is" Mr Burton stressed. "The hermit has a son back when he was still a skirt-chaser, he deeply regretted that he couldn't raise his son properly and only now that he caught the news of his son living alone after his mother passed away."

Everyone gasped at the revelation.

"He wants his son to study and graduate from a good school and has a happy life. Seeing that the staffs of Hogwarts are here I'd like to ask if the boy can join your school? The hermit promises he will pay the tuition for the next 7 years."

"There is no need to." Dumbledore said. "The hermit has helped our friends here for no condition and so we will help him without asking anything in return."

"That would be great." Mr Burton sobbed. "I think the hermit can rest easy when his son attends Hogwarts."

The next week on the front page of the Daily Prophet there was news of Draco Malfoy-the last member of the Malfoy, discovered a huge gem deposit and within one night he became as rich as before. Now Draco Malfoy lived a luxury life again, all thanks to the power of Cecelyne. One word from Issei and his cult secured 40% of the profit from the mining, to shut down his whining mouth Issei allowed Draco to live at his new manor and the privilege to not pray to him or Holy Cecelyne, but if he dared to cut off the deal the consequence would be frightful.

Issei was satisfied with his machinations. The ticket to Hogwarts was inside his palm, now what he needed to do is disguise himself, he would attend the third year like Ron and he understood, to come close to his nemesis in order to gather intel a false identity is required. Galveon had told him of what other Green Sun Princes can do, the Ebon Dragon has the right tools to advance his ultimate goal.

In the next month Issei meditated non-stop and study the philosophy of the Ebon Dragon. He came to understand the liar, the darkness that is born from light. He opened his eyes, his shadow became his skin as his appearance changed into a normal British 13 years old boy, albeit slightly similar to Robin in DC comics. The more Issei taps into the essence of the Yozi the more marvelous his growth, truly when he masters their power nothing can stop him on his path of revenge.

His journey to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies was under the guidance of Remus, the former werewolf took great care to him as he explained the magical world. His wand is made by Hawthorn wood and Dragon Heartstring. 'A powerful wand, it feels so strange to give such rare tool to a youngster like you. I hope it will lead you to the right path.' He recalled the words Ollivanders left him.

"I'm glad that you have taken the basic subjects so it won't take long to catch up with students. Remember you will get on the train to Hogwarts on 1st September, don't miss the date."

"Yes Mr Lupin."

Remus grabbed the boy's shoulders with care.

"Your father is a great man, don't hate him for not being there with you."

"I understand."

"Good, now I believe chocolate ice cream is our next stop."

In the last day at his cult Issei ordered an expansion to make the temple bigger, he picked out some of the most loyal members who were blessed before and ordered them to start training the cultists in basic combat. When he attended Hogwarts Gilberto would lead the cult in his absence. 'I need to go for a great mission.' Issei told his cult to train hard for the sake of the cult.

Checking everything for the last time he left his cult to board the train to Hogwarts. He met Draco along with two big fat students on the train and the brat seemed to act like his usual arrogant self, even though he seemed to scare of Harry Potter whenever someone mentioned that name. He sat on the same compartment with Ron who refused to say anything about Harry Potter when he tried to open the conversation.

"Can we talk about something else? Like Quidditch, which one is your favorite team?" Ron said as he bit a big chunk of cake, which he bought 2 for himself.

The most popular sport of the wizadry community, seem like Ron is a big fan of it. Issei could sense the opportunity to further turn Ron into his agent.

"Wow I have no idea that you are such a hardcore fan. Do you want to be a Quidditch star Ron?"

His ears were slightly red when he replied.

"Yes! No! I mean, I'm not as good as my brother Charles, or my other brothers Fred and George."

"So it is a yes? You wish to be a good Quidditch player?"

"Yeah, you could say so. If only I had another chance at that place." Ron mumbled.

But the deal was already done, faint silver light covered Ron for a second then everything returned to normal. He might not know his wish was granted but Issei had made sure that Ron would become a good Quidditch player, slowly and slowly the debt Ron had to pay would be enormous.

"I think we can play some games at the school, I haven't been there but I bet they got enough space for students to fly around."

"You bet! Most of the time the Quidditch stadium is booked by the House's team, maybe we can sneak at night for some practise."

"Of course of course."

There was an incident on the train as it stopped for the Dementors-some sort of ghost-like beings who suck happiness memories from people, to check out for the most wanted prisoner of Azkaban Sirius Black. But they didn't stop for long and none of them visited Issei and Ron.

Issei was impressed by the sight of the school when he saw it for real in the first time. Soon after the 1st year sorting his name was called by Gryffindor Headmistress McGonagall.

"Gremory, Malfean!"

Some of the students were surprised to see a 13 years old to be sorted, nonetheless Issei came forward to put the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Your mind is full of madness, yet you are alive and appear sane to everyone else. Interesting interesting."

"Tell everyone I belong to Gryffindor, there is no need to make the sorting longer."

"But such hatred, it's like your blood is made of vitriol. But is it worth to be in Gryffindor? You might accomplish your goal sooner in Slytherin."

"I only have two options here: Either I go to Gryffindor or I make you to."

"Well enough GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron was the one who clapped the loudest, back in the teachers' table McGonagall had a small approval smile, but none of those caught Issei's attention, for his eyes were flashing green when he finally encountered the one who was sitting along with several females.

 _ **One step closer.**_

* * *

 **I admit that I'm fairy new to Exalted so the character sheet might be screwed up. I guess some of you can already guess what kind of charms Issei got. Malfean here means "People of Malfeas." Malfeas is the hell of Exalted but it looks more like an alien prison made of brass than your standard fantasy hell, still a horrible place to live though. Cecelyne is the desert which encompasses Malfeas.**

 **Malfeas gives Issei tanky power and nuclear fire. Cecelyne gives him premium monkey paw wish power.**

 **Character sheet (Started)**

Issei Hyoudou.

 **Alias:** Lord Gremory. Desert Healer. Malfean Gremory.

 **Caste:** Malefactor. **Caste mark:** an Hourglass.

 **Motivation:** To inflict destruction upon those who take everything from him.

 **Urge:** To unite the Britain witches and wizards under his banner.

 **Favored Yozi:** Cecelyne, Malfeas.

 **Essence:** 3

 **Will Power:** 8

 **Virtue**

Compassion: 2

Conviction: 3

Temperance: 2

Valor: 2

 **Attribute**

Strength: 3

Dexterity: 3

Stamina: 5

Charisma: 3

Manipulation: 3

Appearance: 3

Perception: 2

Intelligence: 3

Wits: 2

 **Abilities**

Archery/Firearm:

-Martial Arts: 3

=Fighting Unarmed: +1

Melee:

Thrown:

-War: 1

-Integrity: 5

-Performance: 2

-Presence: 2

-Resistance: 5

=Pain Endurance: +1

-Survival:

Craft:

Investigation:

Lore: 1

Medicine:

-Occult: 1

-Athletics: 2

-Awareness: 3

Dodge: 1

Larceny:

Stealth:

Bureaucracy:

Linguistics: 1

Ride/Drive:

Sail:

Socialize: 1


End file.
